


Five More Minutes

by steviecrown



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, mentions of bath sex??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviecrown/pseuds/steviecrown
Summary: Bucky just wants to spend more time in bed snuggling Steve, but "five more minutes" may cause him a hectic morning and almost running late for work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second attempt at trying to write a fanfic in years (i delete the first, let's hope i don't delete this one too)

It was a summer morning in 1939, the warm air already curling into the bedroom from the window and onto the bed. Bucky awoke with a groan, his skin feeling hot and clammy, sweat running down every crease of his body. Steve was sprawled out on top of him, his cheek pressed against Bucky's bare chest. It was too hot to be cuddling like this, but it felt nice being close to Steve. He knew he should be getting up to get ready for work, but he just needed five more minutes.  
  
Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Steve grunted and shifted, his skin sticking to Bucky's, but he didn't wake. So Bucky kissed him again and curled his fingers into Steve's hair. He closed his eyes and dozed, keeping his arms around Steve and playing with his hair until he heard a groan. A small smile crossed Bucky's face and he gave the smaller man a squeeze, earning another groan. This time, a full Cheshire grin spread across Bucky's face.  
  
"Stop it, Buck. I can hear you grinning," Steve complained, pinching Bucky's side. Bucky replied by doing the same, earning a jerk and kick from the blond. "Quit it, you ass."  
  
Steve's face was still pressed to Bucky's chest and Bucky knew that that he was trying to go back to sleep. Five more minutes, Bucky thought. He relaxed back into the mattress, humming to himself as he rubbed Steve's back.  
  
Maybe he should just play hookie and they could spend the whole day like this, curled up together, all sweaty and sticky and content. But he knows that he can't do that, so he stares at the clock next to the bed, squinting to see the time.  
  
"Shit," he curses, groaning as he gives Steve a gently shove.  
  
"Wha-?" "Get up," Bucky says when Steve doesn't budge, "I'm going to be late." He swears he hears a laugh. "It's not funny, Steve. C'mon, move."  
  
Steve laughs again, but does as Bucky says, rolling over onto the free space of the bed, their skin sticking as they part. Bucky rushes to the bathroom to try to wash himself off with a wet rag.  
  
Steve comes up behind him, eyes only half open and his head drooping. There's a red mark on his cheek from when he was sleeping on Bucky's chest. "I'm going to go make your lunch," he says, kissing Bucky's shoulder.  
  
Bucky sees him grin in the mirror and curses again.

* * *

He comes into the kitchen a few minutes later, tucking his shirt into his pants and fastening his belt. Bucky wraps his arms around Steve from behind and kisses his neck.  
  
"Do I reek? Is it noticeable?" he asks. Steve turns around in Bucky's arms and leans in, sniffing Bucky. Bucky doesn't stink, but he doesn't really smell good either.  
  
"I don't think anyone will notice. You're just going to get all sweaty and stinky again when you're working." He leans up on his toes and kisses Bucky's cheek. "And then you can just come home and take a bath."  
  
"Only if you take one with me," Bucky replies as Steve pats his chest and hands him his lunch bag.  
  
"You just want to have sex in the bathtub," Steve teases with a roll his eyes. "Let's not forget why you're running late this morning, jerk. Remember? 'No Steve, it'll be okay, we'll just stay up for an hour.'"  
  
Bucky grins, kissing Steve on the lips. "You make it sound like it was all my doing. I seem to remember that someone was extra clingy last night."  
  
Steve rolls his eyes again. "Oh, shut it. Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
  
Bucky kisses Steve again and whispers in his ear, "I'll see you later. Love ya."  
  
"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> this felt really rushed towards the end


End file.
